Gleeks on HalfBlood Hill
by Amethyst King
Summary: Artie is a Satyr and happy to be back at Camp Half-Blood. But there's one person missing. TinaxArtie but The Percy Jackson characters are in it. Oneshot dedicated to my cousin Aimee.


Artie got to the gate of Camp Half-Blood and sighed. He could finally be out of his wheelchair and get on his goat legs and walk around in broad daylight, something he could never do in his hometown of Lima, Ohio.

The official story was that he had been in a bad car wreck when he was eight. That was when he moved to Lima. Most Satyrs could walk on crutches and lead seminormal mortal lives but Artie had already been caught and diddn't want a repeat offense. _That _is how to piss of an Olympian. Artie was the only satyr positioned in Lima. Sue Sylvester was a daughter of Ares, and he had to keep her posted on monster activity and half-blood students. At school, they had to pretend to hate each other to keep up appearances and sometimes, they really did hate each other because Artie was in the Glee club and Sue was the head of the Cheerios.

Grover came running up the hill, his horns sticking out shamelesly around all of the magic. Artie's horns were poking out too as he ran down and gave him a "Welcome back" bleat.

His other friends, Percy and Annabeth, came up the hill too and hugged him

"We missed you Artie!"

"What took you so long to get here? Miss Sylvester got here at dawn and you two always get on the same plane. I guess the Big Man and the War God made up about the whole lightning bolt incident six years ago." Said Percy

Artie shifted uncomfortably. He knew he would have to tell this to someone; Sue had probobly told everyone already. Satyrs and humans were not allowed to date and the penalty was having your searcher's liscence revoked.

But Tina was just so...perfect. She accepted him for all of his faux-disabled dorkiness and he gave her confidence and inspiration. It was everything he could have ever wanted in a girl. He could never bring himself to regret his time with her.

"I..uh...I had to catch a different flight."

Suddenly, Clarisse La Rue came storming up the hill. The group groaned; Clarisse was just never in a good mood.

"The new head bitc-I mean, cabin leader for Ares wants us all to do cheerleading. Abrams, why the Hades did you bring her along? And that Asian girl she's got with her, Gina or something, she's just the most lovesick, emokid, moron you could ever meet. She keeps on jabbering about this wheelchair kid she dated but had to break up with. _So_ tragic. Percy, can I borrow Riptide for a moment? I'll clean it up when I'm done, I promi-"

But Artie was gone.

Artie raced down the hill. Could Tina really love him that much? How could he not have been able to tell she was half blood? How come she couldn't tell that Sandy Ryerson (the creeper stalker guy who was in love with Josh Groban) was a monster in disguise?

How come she diddn't tell him.

Artie felt his heart collapse as he thought this. He slumped on a rock and took off his glasses. It was like Tina breaking up with him all over again. Besides, she already told him that she was going to Asian camp with Mike Chang who had abs.

An apple was placed on his head. Artie diddn't care, being bullied here would be like at school.

But school bullies diddn't kiss him with such beautiful passion. Nor did they have skin gold as autumn leaves or hair black and blue as midnight.

They broke the kiss, but there was still an electric charge in the air

"Why diddn't you yell me you're a half-blood?" Asked Artie

"I never knew, and my Dad-well, stepdad-just reeks of humanity. Coach Sue could hardly tell until she got suspicious and made me read greek. She already knew I'd been in big trouble because of my ADHD and dyslexia. Did you know she's a daughter of Ares? The war god? No wonder she's so competitive."

She took a long look at Artie's legs

"So, paralyzed huh?"

Artie grinned. Only Tina could make him feel this happy. And she decorated the orange Camp shirt so well...

"I'm as paralyzed as you are boring. Let's go find my friends Percy and Grover and grab some barbeque. You'll like them."

Tina leaned up to kiss him again

"So far, Artie, I like_ everything._"


End file.
